Dottie's Dinner Date
by XanAxe14
Summary: Dottie O'Connor wanted to have a fun night. It was her choice after all to accept Dolph Ziggler's invitation. Only the dinner date isn't going to go as she planned and will have to figure things out on her own by the end of the night. Part 6 in my Dottie Series.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Dottie O'Connor looked at herself in the mirror of the costume department. Earlier she had agreed to go to dinner with Nick Nemeth, or Dolph Ziggler. She had said yes because he was right, she didn't need to look to Fergal for everything. She could make her own decisions.

Alexa Bliss had offered her some fashion advice, smiling the entire time. She suggested she keep her top open, with a deep V neck shirt underneath the button up top. The black jeans Alexa suggested was nice, she suggested heels to go with the look but she couldn't, no. Dottie found some nice black sneakers that seemed to look nice.

The compact that Dottie's sister Cait was left out. It was eyeshadow with dark colors. Opening it up she looked at the colors. Something like brown would look nice, wouldn't it? She seen her sister do it numerous times, especially when it came to Colby being around. She liked to look nice for him so maybe looking nice for Nick would be a good thing.

"Dottie?" She glanced to her side in the mirror and saw Renee Young standing there. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to put makeup on like Cait. Can you help me?"

"Why do you need makeup?"

"I wanted to look nice for dinner tonight."

"You don't have to impress Nick." The Canadian said. "But, if you really want makeup on, let me help you."

Renee took control off the makeup. She applied the eyeshadow like how Cait did. She even found some lip gloss that tasted like peaches and cream. She added some blush to Dottie's cheeks and stepped back.

"There, you look all grown up now."

"That's what I wanted in the first place." Dottie said. "Thank you for helping me, Renee."

The woman smiled at her. "No problem. I have to go get ready to go. Jon wants to spend some time with me."

"He's a good guy, right? What he said earlier," Dottie stopped short.

"He likes ruffling feathers, or he likes to annoy people. I think he really likes to annoy people. It just means he likes you."

"So, he's okay?"

"For right now, yeah, he is. I think because you and Colby are friends, he's trying to be a good person for you."

"His form of good is a confusing one."

"I know, and I married him."

Dottie laughed. She liked Renee. The woman was nice and funny, and because she was Colby's friend so was Renee in some way.

"Renee," Dottie fiddled with her fingers. "Can I ask you a dating question?"

"Sure, sweetie. What?"

"Am I in the wrong accepting a dinner date with Nick? Fergal didn't look happy. I just...I thought Nick was right that I rely too much on someone else all the time."

"If you feel that way, then you shouldn't. You have it in your right to do what you want. I think like your sister, Fergal is just worried about you. No more than Colby or Drew is. But if this is something you want, you should do what you want."

"I want to trust Nick, that's why I'm doing this." She looked at herself in the mirror again. "You're really good at this makeup stuff."

"Oh thanks, Sweetie. I'm on television a lot so I have to know something about makeup. Now I have to really get going."

It was nearing the end of the night. Some of the staff had already taken out Dottie's sewing machine. Everyone who was ringside were cooling down, considering that Renee was also a color commentator for that night on Raw. Cait had gone somewhere and with Nick coming to pick her up after he was finished getting ready to go, she decided to wait in the costume department room.

People passed by, people smiling and being happy. Dottie wasn't happy, she was nervous. She wanted to do the right things but had she offended Fergal. She had to find him.

No sooner had she thought that he strolled into the room. He was wearing black jeans, his usual black and white sneakers and a Spider Man shirt.

"Dottie?" He said lowly.

She fiddled with her fingers. "Hi, Fergal. I…"

"You look really pretty, Dottie." He tilted his head. "I like it."

"Oh, thank you." She bit at her lower lip. "Renee helped me before she went to find Jon."

He stayed quiet, just sort of looking at her. Reading people's expressions had been hard for her, understanding people was like understanding another language.

"Are you mad?" She rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Mad? Why would I be mad, Dottie?"

"Because I'm going out to dinner with Nick. You didn't look happy when I brought it up earlier."

"I wasn't. But it's your choice, Dottie."

"I want to try new things. But I'm always worrying if I'll make you or my sister mad at me or do something stupid again."

"You annoy me sometimes with talk like that." He said. "You have to do the things that you want, within reason. You have to want to do the things others ask. It's okay to say no, and you should if you ever feel scared or uncertain about something."

She nodded.

"You know where we're staying at. I'm on the fourth floor in room 440. If you need me I'll be there all night nursing off the bad back landing I had tonight."

"You're hurt? Why didn't you say anything? Do you need something?" She stepped closer to him.

"I could use a hug, if you don't mind." He said, opening his arms.

She stepped into him, pressing her face into his shoulder. He was the right size, he was the right height. He wasn't big, not tall at least. He was always so warm, and he smelled spicy.

"Dottie, can I ask you something?" He pulled back. "My parents are coming to SummerSlam. Now you don't have to sit in the audience with them. I just want you to meet them." Fergal said. "Have dinner with us. I'll invite Cait and Colby and we'll be at my place for the night in Brooklyn. Okay?"

"Um, um…" she didn't know what to do. "Well, okay. Since they came so far to see you."

He smiled. "Thank you. I'm going to do something that I do to my sister, okay." He leaned over and kissed her temple. "Have a fun night, Dottie."

"Okay. And you better get better." She said.

Fergal laughed, his shoulders shook slightly. "You know where to find me, yeah?"

"I do. Fourth floor, Room 440. I like the number four."

"It's easy to remember." He lifted his hand in a wave and then left the room.

So she had to wait around for Nick to show up. Drew did swing by on his way out, pulling a suitcase with him.

"Heading out early, Dottie. You be careful, right?"

"I will be." She nodded.

"Dottie," he parked his suitcase against the door. "I'm not going to lie, I don't fully trust you with Nick. But if something happens that you're not okay with, you can call me and I know Fergal already told you where he's staying. So go to him okay."

"Cait is going out with Colby tonight again." She looked down. "But Nick promised to have me back by midnight."

"Okay, that sounds fine to me. Have fun and be safe."

"Can you tell Ms. Kaitlin that I said hi?"

"Of course." Drew smiled and held an arm out.

Hugging Drew had been a little uneasy at first. But he seemed to understand the one arm hug. Colby like full hugs, Joe didn't touch so that was fine with her and Fergal always asked for one.

"You were great tonight." She said as Drew stepped away.

"Aye, that I am all the time. Remember what I said, Dottie."

"Don't worry I will."

No sooner had Drew left that Nick had showed up with his own things. "Hey there, Little Red. You're looking fine. Did you get dressed up just for me?"

"You asked me to dress up nice. I don't like dresses, they make my legs feel funny." She said.

"That's a shame, I could totally see you rocking a skirt. And the makeup looks great. Did your sister help you?"

She shook her head. "No, Renee did. So, where are we going?"

"It's not real fancy but I like it. Italian, Babe. it's the way to go for dinner."

"If pizza is involved, I'll just take a cheese pizza." She said.

"Why? Just cheese is boring. All Meat of Hawaaian is the best thing to get."

"I just don't like the feeling of those things on pizza. And who puts pineapple on pizza?" She asked. "Are you making fun of my food choices?"

"Sort of. Why don't you like toppings?"

"Texture, some of the tastes make me gag." She looked down. "My mom used to force me to eat whatever she wanted me to eat, even when I wasn't hungry."

He draped an arm around her shoulders. "Well get whatever the hell you want, Babe. I don't care. We're going to have fun tonight, right?"

She nodded, her stomach already doing flips. It was one thing to go out and do things with Cait, Colby and even Fergal, but she was on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Dottie pressed her feet hard into the floorboard as Nick raced through a yellow light. Her right hand clamped down onto the door armrest and she closed her eyes as the tail lights of the car in front of them lit up in a bright red way.

"Fun isn't it, Babe?" Nick asked.

"You're going too fast."

"Nah, no I'm not."

She peeked through the lashes of her right eye as he came to a complete stop at a red light after a few blocks. It was really dark out. The night was streaked with light flashes, just the lights dancing around. Her sister said that Dottie had night blindness, everything seemed to blur together. Hence why she was afraid of sitting behind the wheel of the car.

At least Colby's driving was safe. Nick drove like he was competing in a NASCAR qualifying race.

"We were just in Florida and you're telling me that you never went to the beach?" He had gone back to the conversation they were having before his lead foot went down.

"We had a lot of work to do so Cait couldn't go. I didn't want to go alone." Dottie said.

"I could have taken you. We'd have a blast. I own a jet-ski, you know. Hollywood, Florida, baby. It's the Hollywood away from Hollywood."

"Well, Drew was with Ms. Kaitlin."

"Oh yeah, the wife. She's cool with you hanging out with her husband?"

"We've talked on the phone. She's nice. And Drew is a good man, his Mom raised him better than that."

"Than what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what he means by it, but I think it means that he respects women. I think it's a cultural thing. The Queen's husband is from Scotland. Prince Philip. I'm not up to date on British politics or royal standing. Fergal likes a football team with a rooster emblem."

"A cock. Probably because he's overcompensating for not having a big one himself."

Her face went hot as she thought about what Nick just referred to. He just stated Fergal didn't have a big penis.

"Do you like em big, Babe?"

"I don't...I don't understand why you're asking me these things." She glanced at him, her face still red.

"Come on, you must have had the D at some point in your life."

"I don't like this conversation. Can we talk about something else?" She asked.

"Oh look, here we are." Nick said.

She huffed some air out of her lungs as he pulled into the parking lot of a nice looking building. At least it wasn't a Denny's.

Nick got out of the car and waited for her. At least Fergal and Colby would have opened the door for her. But that was them, this was Nick. Maybe Nick didn't understand common courtesy.

"Mario's Italiana." She looked at the bright sign. It hurt her eyes just to look at it. "Okay. The only Mario I know is the Nintendo guy. Luigi is his brother."

"Yeah? Huh, I've always liked this place when we're in the area. Come on, I'm starving. I promised to get you back to the hotel at midnight or my car will turn into a pumpkin."

He took her hand and pulled her towards the restaurant. The inside, after Nick opened the door for her, was okay. A little dark. There was a bar in the middle of it where people were drinking and a sports show was on. She saw American baseball playing. At least with that she understood some of the rules. Wrestling had a lot of funny rules she didn't understand.

They were placed at a table, Nick on one side and Dottie on the other. Their waitress recognized Nick.

"You're Dolph Ziggler, right? I wish I could have come to the show today." She said.

She had blonde hair. Though it was long, it was held back in a ponytail. The woman had handed Nick a menu but was still holding the one that Dottie would have been using.

"Excuse me," Dottie tried to say but the woman was focused on Nick.

Nick was smiling at the woman. They talked about the show, him telling her what had happened in his spot, the spot where Dean Ambrose had returned.

"Oh him, he's not as good as he once was." The waitress waved her hand, the other still holding the menu. "And he's married to Renee Young, right? She's like, not even that good at her job."

"Yeah well, that's the company for you. I bet you get to see a lot of famous people here all the time."

Dottie sat with her hands folded on the table. She wasn't there, she wasn't anything to Nick anymore. So she sat in her chair and focused on the nearby television that was playing baseball.

"Janice, you're supposed to be doing your job." A man walked up. "I'm sorry, she's new here. I'm the general manager."

He had hair like Fergal's, short in the back but a little long on top with bangs. He had brown eyes instead of blue. He looked good in that dark blue outfit with black slacks.

"Oh, she's not bothering me." Nick said.

"Your friend here seems to be minus a menu. Ma'am, would you like a menu." The man asked as he took the menu from the woman.

"Yes, please." She looked towards him. "Thank you."

The woman bit her lower lip. Her cheeks had gone red and the man looked at her funny. Kind of the same way Cait looked at Nick anytime he was around.

"Can we start you with any wine tonight?" The manager person asked.

"Yes, red. Two glasses. The best that you can get us."

"I don't drink." Dottie looked at Nick. "May I just have some ice water, please? I don't drink."

"Come on, Babe. You have to live a little sometimes." Nick actually kicked her shin under the table, not hard but it was enough to get her to look at him.

"Just the same, I'll have some ice water please." She looked at the manager before opening her menu.

The manager motioned for the woman to leave. "We'll be back with your drinks and then we'll take your orders." He smiled at Dottie before walking away.

"Really, Dottie, do you have to make such a fuss about something like wine?"

"I don't drink, Nick." She looked at her menu.

"Have you ever tried to?"

"No, but I've seen what it does to people. So I don't do it."

"One drink isn't going to hurt you, Little Red."

She glanced at the television. "Why is it such a big deal that I don't drink to you?"

"Well, because, everyone drinks. Even Fergal drinks. Back when he was just starting out in the WWE he used to knock it back hard. He just doesn't anymore because of you."

"He shouldn't have to stop because of me."

"Yeah, well, I think you'll give him an ulcer one day."

An ulcer was a hole in the lining of the stomach. She had a mild one once because of the stress at the facility.

"Why?"

"Because you're always so needy. You need constant care, I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but I know he and your sister worry about you all the time. So tonight is a good night for you to be out with me. That way your sister can go screw around with Colby and Fergal can go back to that woman, Cathy was it? She was at the show tonight."

Her chest bounced off the edge of the table. She'd been rocking when she hadn't realized it. Nick was saying things that didn't sound right.

Ms. Kaitlin said that whenever she was stressed she needed to stop and think about what is making her stressed. While doing that, Dottie needed to take calm breaths and find something to fiddle with, or stem with. She counted to four on the stitching of the hem of her outer shirt.

What was stressing her out? The things Nick was saying. Were they important to her? Yes, because it involved Fergal. Why would he be saying stuff like that about Fergal? She didn't know. Dottie knew Fergal had broken up with Cathy over the things she had done, the pictures that she shown her and then trying to get Cait fired. All because of Dottie, she knew that.

The waitress came back, and the man placed down a dark purple bottle with two long stem wine glasses. He also placed a cup of ice water on Dottie's right side.

"Have you decided on what you're going to order?" He asked.

Dottie glanced at the menu. She hadn't even looked at it to make any choices. She sighed, her shoulders lowering when seeing an option that pleased her.

"Your vegetarian Italian pizza, please." She said as she closed the menu.

"And for you?" Janice the waitress looked at Nick.

He ordered something that was chicken, stuffed chicken and cheese or something like that.

"Oh that goes great with the red wine." She said as she smiled at Nick.

"Yeah, I know. I love this place. The people here are great." His eyes seemed to dance around on Janice.

The manager took Dottie's menu. "Your food will be out shortly."

"Thank you, sir." She said, her gaze following him as he and the waitress left.

The man stopped the woman near the double doors that led into the kitchen. The look on the woman's face was similar to the ones that Dottie had, embarrassed because the woman's face was redder than before. Dottie couldn't see the man's face but he was moving his hands fast, so he couldn't have been happy with the woman.

"He shouldn't treat a woman like that. She was just being nice." Nick said.

"She didn't address me. She only talked to you." Dottie played with the straw that was in her ice water.

Nick grabbed the wine bottle. "Here, taste this and tell me you won't be drinking it for the rest of the night."

He poured some into her glass and she stared for a long minute. The liquid was dark red, almost like drawn blood. Nick poured himself some and lifted it up and then sniffed it. She mimicked the way his hand held the glass, not wanting to break a nice piece of dinnerware. She smelled sour grapes, like bad grape jelly.

"Oh, come on, you haven't even tried it." Nick said.

So she tilted her head back and let some of the wine into her mouth. Her eyes watered, then she coughed, which meant she almost dropped the nice glass. Forcing the drink down her throat, she coughed again, doubling over to hide her face.

"Oh my god, you're a riot, Dot." Nick laughed.

Hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she felt more heat pool into her face. She grabbed for her glass of ice water and tried to wash the flavor out as fast as she could.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" The manager man was back again.

A hand touched her back, she jerked slightly but was able to look at him. "I'm sorry. I don't like alcohol."

"That's absolutely fine. Here, let me take your glass for you. Would you like something to eat to get rid of the taste. I'll bring over some garlic breadsticks." He said.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, sir. Thank you."

The man had a nice smile. He took her wine glass and left. He was back a few moments later with a breadstick basket that he placed in the middle of the table.

"Here you are, ma'am."

Nick's face took on a different look as Dottie reached for one of the breadsticks. He was not smiling as he had before, the manager who was rubbing her back, watching her, was being nice. She didn't take what he was doing any different than what Colby or Drew or Fergal would have done in that moment. The man put a few more napkins down on the table just to the right of Dottie's hand.

"Better now?" He asked once seeing she had relaxed.

She nodded, swallowed what she had masticated in her mouth. "Yes, thank you for all your help."

"I'm glad to hear that. Just call me over if you need me." Then the manager walked away.

"Man, he couldn't wait to get his hands on you, could he?"

"He was checking up on me."

Nick shrugged a shoulder. "Still, I bet he just wanted to get in your pants."

"They wouldn't fit him, I'm shorter than he is."

"That's not what I meant, Little Red." He pushed his hand over his head. "Look, have you had sex or what?"

"Not with consent." She hoped he would understand.

"Really? I mean I've heard stuff about you and Fergal sharing a bed one night, so nothing happened then?"

"If you're referring to what happened when he took me out to dinner one night, he was dating Cathy at the time. I got scared because of the storm…"

"What are you not afraid of?"

"Spiders, bugs, snakes," she listed off stuff. "I like bees."

"That's just weird."

"You're doing it again." She gripped at the breadstick in her hand.

"Doing what?"

"You're judging me for the things I like and don't like. That is being mean and I don't like it, Nick."

"Is that what's bothering you, Dorothy? Come on, I joke like that all the time. You're just being too sensitive over something like that. Spiders, really? Those things are hideous."

"Without spiders we would be overrun by mosquitoes, flies and our crops would die from locusts."

"We're in a city, that stuff doesn't happen here."

"It can."

"See, now you're just paranoid. I can see why your mom put you in that place."

She started to breathe heavily through her nose. Her mouth was turned down as she stared at Nick from across the table.

 _Some dinner date this turned out to be_ , she thought


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Dottie barely ate her pizza. She had been given a personal size but she ate about half. Nick had a smile on as he ate, laughed about something or answered a few texts.

By the end of the meal, Dottie was ready to get back to the hotel.

"I forgot my phone." She said, mostly out loud to herself.

"Huh?" Nick looked at her as he wiped his mouth.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." She crumbled up her napkin and put it on the table. "Are we ready to go?"

"I am." He stood up and reached for his back pocket for his wallet. "I'll go pay. Meet me out at the car."

There was a problem with that plan. She didn't know which car was the one that Nick had drove. She stood outside the restaurant looking at the the cars in the parking lot, most of which were black or silver and a lot of them were fancy. Nick did drive a fancy rental that night but she didn't know which one.

"I thought I said you could go to the car." Nick said when he came out.

"You did, but I just realized I didn't really look at the car and I don't know which one it is." She said as she pulled at the shirt again.

He motioned in a direction. "It's over here."

Much like when they arrived at the place, Nick didn't open the car door for her. She did that for him. Was she relying on the kindness that Fergal seemed to own? Maybe, yeah, that was it, she decided she could do those things on her own. Dottie got in, buckled up, planted her feet firmly on the floor and crossed her arms over her middle.

"You know, tonight was not that bad." Nick said as he eased out into the main road.

She didn't object. She did have a list of complaints a mile long going on in her head but Dottie kept those thoughts to herself.

Nick swerved a little, Dottie pressed her feet into the floor and kept her eyes closed.

Dottie refused to watch as Nick drove almost recklessly, her hand on the hand rest of the car door. Fergal wouldn't do this, Colby definitely didn't do this. She could feel the velocity of the car as it went down the road. She moved her knees together when she felt Nick's hand reach for her thigh.

"Hey, want to have some fun tonight? Let's watch a movie in my room. I'm sure your sister is boinking Rollins tonight anyway."

"Boinking?" She didn't even open her eyes.

"Yeah, getting it on. Doing the dirty deed. Screwing around. Fucking each other."

"I don't want to think of my sister and friend like that."

"Yeah, I don't want to know what Rollins can do that she thinks is so damn great either." He replied.

Finally they got to the hotel. The car radio said it was eleven o'clock. Dottie liked that she was back before midnight.

She followed Nick into the hotel, seeing no one that could help her. She'd looked from one side of the lobby to the next but there wasn't anyone there.

Nick grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the elevators.

"I'm on the fourth floor in room 440." Fergal's soothing voice said in her mind.

The elevator opened on the fifth floor, one floor over Fergal's. Their footsteps were muffled by the carpet as Nick started to pull her down the hall again.

"We'll have fun, so much fun, Dot." Nick said.

"I don't really want to now."

"Oh come on. You've never really been with a true man until you've been with me." He slid his keycard into the slot and the door to Room 555 opened up.

Before she had a chance to object again he had pulled her into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Come on, Little Red, don't be a stick in the mud. We're just going to have some fun." He slipped his jacket off, tossing it over the back of a chair.

"I'm, I'm scared."

"Oh you don't have to be scared of me, Dottie." He reached for her.

She opened her mouth to tell him that she wanted to go back to her own room, only he pulled her to him and lowered his mouth to hers. He grabbed the back of her head and held her there even as she tried to push him away. The other hand grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled it up so she was basically standing on one leg and had no choice but to hold onto him.

Something touched her at the junction between her legs and she knew exactly what it was.

Nick pulled back. "Having fun yet, Babe?"

What was it that Ronda Rousey used to do? He had her off balance with only one foot on the floor. Pulling her leg down, she grabbed the arm that was attached to the hand holding the back of her hand and twisted to her left, dropping Nick to the floor. Because he was the one that let go and fell while she stayed upright, she ran for the door.

She cried as she ran down the hall, back towards the elevators. She kept hitting the button, looking over her shoulder in case Nick was following her. The doors slid open and she stumbled in as he got out of his room.

"Shit, Little Red, get back here."

The doors slid closed on his face, her stabbing the number 4 on the floor options. She hugged herself as the doors slid open a moment later, the fourth floor being indicated.

Door after door wasn't the 440 she had been told. Of course everything blurred because she'd been crying.

Room 440 was about halfway down the hall and she knocked, trying to hold her top together.

"Please," she remembered the things Nick said about Fergal, how he could be with Cathy. But she had to try, she had to. "Please," she slapped at the wood door.

He opened the door, shirtless and boxers hanging off his hips. Fergal looked at her, his eyes narrowed slits.

"Please," she cried, not sure what to do.

"Lovely, what happened?" When he touched her shoulders she just pressed her body into his, feeling his soft warm skin under her cheek.

The words weren't there, she couldn't make them come out. Her chest ached, her head was swimming and it was all just bad.

"Dottie, what happened?" Fergal asked as he pulled her into the safety of his room.

He turned on the lights, sat Dottie down on the bed and went for his phone. As she sat there, she rocked. She stared and she rocked while she hugged her upper body. Dottie could hear Fergal talking but her brain wasn't working, it just processed everything wrong. Her brain was telling her that the lights hurt so she squeezed her eyes shut and rocked harder.

"Dottie, stop. Please stop."

He knelt in front of her, his hands on either side of her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears. Fergal licked his lips, worry obviously on his face. It just made her cry harder because it was her fault. She was making him worry.

Nick was right, she always needed someone to watch her.

"Stop it, Dorothy," he lightly shook her. "Stop. Just stop. You're scaring me."

But she didn't know how. Her hands squeezed Fergal's wrists, and the single tear she saw fall down his face forced her to watch it. It slid from his right blue eye down his cheek and it got lost in the forest that was his beard. Soon another one followed.

She reached over and wiped his tear away like he had done to her.

He pushed her hair from her face, his fingers running through it. "What happened? Can you show me what Nick did."

She pointed to her mouth and then touched his lips. Fergal shifted on his knees since he'd been kneeling in front of her.

"He kissed you? Did you say no?" She nodded. "Did he touch you?"

She nodded and took his hand and moved it to the place where Nick had grabbed her. It was the back of her thigh, just below her buttocks. Fergal's hand didn't stay there, he pulled it away and had her stand up.

"I'll give you some clothes. Cait's coming by to see how you are." He turned away.

The things that Nick said, those personal things about Fergal, nagged her. His boxers didn't hide much to the imagination, the curve of his rounded backside was easy to see against the thin material. They were low, the lines that mark the boundaries of certain bodily areas were being hinted at and Dottie felt her heart in her throat.

Fergal handed her one of his BC Logo shirts and a pair of shorts. He told her to go into the bathroom and change.

When he closed the door behind her, him not following, she found what her reflexion looked like. Her hair was wild around her upper shoulders, her once nice eyeshadow smeared and it looked like she had two black eyes.

That shirt she wore, the deep V neck was almost showing her bra, especially part of her upper clavicle area near her neck.

Forcing herself to change was like having bricks in her feet. She there were stuff that felt bad on her skin, like in the places that Nick had touched. She saw some faint bruises and red marks on her right wrist where he'd been grabbing her throughout the night.

A soft knock on the door. "Dottie, Lovely, your sister's here." Fergal said through the door.

She didn't waste any time opening the door. Fergal stepped to the side and sure enough Cait was in the middle of the room, Colby and a frazzled looking Scotsman were there as well. Dottie launched herself across the room to hug Cait.

"She's gone mute." Fergal supplied. "From what she showed me, he kissed her and had his hand on the back of her upper thigh holding her to him."

"Shh, shh, Dot. I'm here." Cait whispered in her ear, swaying.

Cait smelt like Colby, because Colby had a funny cologne that had a forest smell to it. His body wash. Cait's hair was damp, so was Colby when she chanced a look at him.

"Should I let Triple H know about this?" Colby asked.

"Yes." Drew said, his voice low. "Then you go get Ambrose and tag team against him. I'll stay out of it."

Cait sat Dottie down on the bed and she held onto her. Cait began to cry.

"Why is this happening again?" She asked. "Why does this shit keep happening to my sister?"

She was going to get sick. Maybe get an ulcer from the stress.

It was all her fault. Everytime she did something, something bad would happen and it just kept happening over and over again.

Maybe she was better off going back to the Facility.

"I can watch her tonight." Fergal said, making both sisters look at him.

He was standing with his arms over his chest, looking bigger than before. His legs were spread to shoulder width and every once in a while his thighs would flex. Dottie had to look away because of the funny thoughts filtering through her head.

"I can't have you do that." Cait said.

"Yes he can, Baby." Colby said, his hand resting on Cait's shoulder.

"She came to him first," Drew said. "Not implying anything, but maybe she would have wanted you two to have a night together."

Dottie nodded. She held onto her sister's hand tighter, looking at her matching green eyes.

"I know you think I worry too much, Dottie. But you're my sister, you're like the only family that I have that I actually care about."

Dottie reached up and wipe the tear that fell from her sister's eye. She didn't want Cait to feel like that. It was Dottie's fault that this happened. If she'd just stayed with Fergal, or even said no to Nick's dinner proposal, then none of this would have happened.

"It's not your fault, Dot." Drew said. "None of this is your fault. Even if Nick had a slight chance with your sister, he would have screwed it up just like now."

How could he know what she was thinking?

"Come here, Dot," Drew held his arm out.

She happily accepted the one arm hug from him. He knew exactly the way she liked to be hugged, his large arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. He was the tallest of everyone in the room, she barely reached his chest. He rubbed her shoulder, he even kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be safe with Ferg tonight. Of all of us, he's the right fit for you." The Scotsman said.

She didn't understand what he meant by "right fit for you" but when she looked at Fergal, his face had softened up a bit and he nodded at Drew.

"I agree. And I sent a text to Triple H about what is going on right now. He should have something for you in the morning." Colby said.

There was a pad of paper on the hotel table, there was a pen next to it. Stepping out from Drew's embrace she went over there and scrawled something down, tore it out and walked up to Colby, making sure to look him in the eye.

"What?" Cait asked.

"She said, Take care of my Sister." Colby smiled as he folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "I will, Dottie. Come here."

The differences in all the hugs her friends gave her were all still comforting. Drew knew how she liked to be held. Colby was big and strong, putting strength in his hug because his arms were really big. Fergal was light, airy and almost just right to feel. His fingers liked to play with her skin, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb or simply rubbing her back.

Cait hugged Dottie one last time before she, Colby and Drew left the room. When the door was closed behind them, she turned to look at Fergal and the single bed in the room.

Fergal straightened out the covers. "Come sleep, Dottie."

She walked to one side of the bed and looked at it. Fergal flipped off the light and then started to get in bed. She slipped her feet in under the covers and laid back, hugging the edge of the bed while she laid on her side.

"Lovely," he grabbed her hip slightly. "Move closer to me."

She did, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. His smell lulled her into a nice sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Dottie sat up fast. The dream was still invading her like Nick had.

"Lovely?" Fergal sat up next to her.

"Bad dream," she managed to get out.

"It's over now. You're safe with me." He turned her face so that she was looking at him. "I'm right here for you."

"What's going to happen?"

"Now? Well, I suppose we go back to sleep." He pushed her hair back. "Come here."

She put her head on his shoulder again, her right hand coming up to rest on his bare chest. Her fingers followed the valley between his pectoral muscles, his chest rising and falling evenly. His soft and warm skin was so smooth, it was a wonder that he even had any body hair. Though from where her feet rested, he did have hairy legs.

"What are you thinking about, Lovely?" Fergal's light airy voice caught her off guard.

"Nick said some really mean things that I didn't like." She said as a way to not tell him what she was really thinking.

"In the dream or what happened earlier?"

"Way earlier, during dinner. He was apparently surprised that Ms. Kaitlin would let her husband around other women and I said that he was a gentleman or something, his mom taught him better than that."

"Mmhmm."

"We talked about that European football team, the one you like with the rooster. He said that you were overcompensating for not having a...um...big penis."

"He's an ass." The arm around her shoulders tightened.

"He said I was irrational for thinking spiders were good things."

"Can't go wrong with a good spider. Of course then there is Spiderman."

"He thought you and I boinked." She used the same word in past tense that Nick had used earlier.

"I don't have sex, I make love." Fergal mumbled, his fingers flexing in her hair.

There was no way Fergal would make love to her. They were just friends. Just friends, but if this was what being Fergal's friend was then she'd be happy with what she got.

* * *

Some time later she got up to use the bathroom. Fergal wasn't in the bed so he may have gone out for a run, he mentioned a few times he liked going for a jog in the mornings. So he must have done that.

Yawning, she opened the bathroom door and froze.

Much the same as Fergal did. A towel conspicuously hiding the front of his body. He stood sideways, the roundness of his buttocks standing in contrast to the muscled thighs that supported his hard frame. When Dottie opened the door he didn't say anything, his mouth was open and eyes wide. Dottie let out a strangled sound in her throat as she hit the door frame on her venture out of the bedroom.

She slammed the door behind her, not really sure of what to do. Thoughts raced through her brain all at once. Scared? Yes. Embarrassed that she had seen most of him in an almost nude state? Yes, that was true. Was there a need that was there? There was.

Dottie sat on the edge of the bed, her hands pressed into her face as she tried to find something to focus on, but it was hard when two very luscious globes of flesh danced just behind her eyelids.

"Dottie, we need to talk." She heard Fergal a while later. "Can you look at me?" She shook her head. "Are you scared of me?" She shook her head again. "So what's wrong?"

"Embarrassed."

"I should have locked the door, Dottie. It's not your fault." He sounded to be in front of her. "Can you look at me?"

When she shook her head Fergal took her wrists in hands and pulled them away, pulling her up to him.

The hug wasn't asked for, it was sort of like he was asking without saying as he wrapped both her arms around his neck, him kissing her on the forehead was ticklish.

"We're going to talk about this. Not now, but know this, I'm not offended of anything that you saw." he looked at her.

He was bare chested, but a quick look told her that he was wearing gray sweatpants.

It was about seven in the morning, Dottie realized. She didn't want to get out of the clothes that Fergal had given her. The clothes that she wore the night before were still in the bathroom. She got up, went to retrieve them and tossed them in the trash.

"Dottie, what are you doing?" Fergal asked as he pulled a shirt on over his head.

"Getting rid of bad stuff." She hated that she still sounded like a baby but it was the best she could do. At least she wasn't tossing out her shoes.

There was a knock on the door and Fergal went to answer it now dressed in one of his basic black shirts.

"I am going to kill him." The man known as Dean Ambrose said.

"Good morning to you, too." Fergal looked at him.

"Jon, don't say stuff like that." Renee moved into the room. "Have you checked the roster wide alert?"

"No, no yet." Fergal moved back to the night stand and picked his phone up. "We had an incident not too long ago."

"What? Did Ziggles come back?" Jon asked.

"I should have locked the bathroom door."

Dottie looked down when Renee's head turned to look at her. "Oh, wow." The reporter mumbled.

"What's this?" Fergal asked as he looked at his phone. "What's going on? Is this for real?"

"I guess they decided that Ziggles need to work on his person issues. He's dropping the title to Seth Rollins, and have to work with the Be A Star thing while in New York." Jon said. "Darlin' Dot, did you see Ferg's junk?"

"For Cripes sake, Jon!" Renee yelled at her husband. "Remember when I said he annoys people he likes?" Dottie nodded. "Guess he likes you."

"I remember."

"And here's another thing, from what the grapevine says, he's not renewed his contract."

"But isn't it over at the end of the summer?" Fergal asked Jon.

Renee nodded. "Yeah. But I think they put something in there for you."

Fergal looked at his phone again. Dottie saw him smile."Lovely, I've been taken up the performance list for the house shows this week." Fergal tossed his phone on the bed. "Would you like to travel to Brooklyn with me?"

Her eyes bugged out. Jon ended up laughing but Renee was there to rub her back.

"Dottie, you really shouldn't have to be worried like that. Fergal is just wanting to make sure you're okay." Renee said. "But would you rather go see Jon perform. I think he and Drew are in a house show match, but I believe Nick is going to be there."

"I'll go with Fergal." She said, but still looked down.

"I'll let Cait know. I'm sure she'll see us off." Fergal said as he went back to getting his stuff ready to go.

Dottie didn't have her stuff, they were still in her room she shared with Cait. But from what she smelled the night before, Colby would be there.

Dottie went with the option of keeping her mouth shut. She refused to close her eyes because if she did she would just see Fergal undressed in the back of her eyelids again. Her body got hot and she really wanted to know why but with Jon in the room she wasn't going to ask Renee a bodily question like that.

"I think giving yourself a small vacation is what you need. I'll let our supervisor know what's going on."

"Hate to break it to you, I think everyone knows what's going on." Jon said.

Her chest was tight, her head was beginning to pound. The only thing that worked was to squeeze her eyes shut, then press the heels of her hands into her eyes. Sparkler appeared in the dark of her eyes, but the pressure felt good.

Two hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. Fergal's thumbs rubbed the inside of her palms as she looked up at him.

"Dottie, what's wrong?"

"I have a headache." She squeezed her eyes shut again.

"We'll leave you two alone. We have to get out of here anyway. I just wanted to come by and check up on you, Dottie." Renee said.

She nodded, understanding why everyone was always checking up on her. It was because she couldn't do anything right, she wasn't safe on her own.

Soon after Jon and Renee had left, Cait and Colby showed up. With them they brought Dottie's things from the room.

Colby wrapped Dottie in a hug so big that her feet left the floor. His hair was bunched up under the back of his skull, he had a tight tank top on that showed his arms off, his big strong arms.

"So, you're okay with taking Dottie?" Cait asked Fergal.

"I'm all for it. You'll be in by Friday, yeah?" She nodded. "Well my folks are flying in Friday, so we can all have supper at my place. You guys might have to rent a hotel, I only have one extra room."

So she would be staying at a hotel while Fergal and his parents stayed at Fergal's place. Oh well, she was getting used to waking up with Fergal in bed next to her. They were just friends after all.

"Do you have headache medicine? I'm starting to get a headache." Dottie asked them.

Colby found a bottle in his duffel. "Got it right here."

She took two with some water, moving away from Fergal. Dottie put the plastic cup in the trash, on top of the red top and pants she'd thrown in there earlier.

When everything was taken care of, Fergal escorted Dottie down to his rental that would take them all the way to New York. Cait handed Dottie her phone, told her to call whenever she needed but she highly doubt Dottie would.

"Why?" Dottie asked.

"Because you're with Fergal. And knowing him, he'll have you doing a lot of stuff that would require your full attention."

Fergal was smiling, why she didn't know. He stood at the door and held it open for her to get in. She gave Colby a hug, then her sister before getting in the rental.

Dottie turned around in her seat to look back at her sister when they were driving away from the hotel.

"Dottie, turn around." Fergal said.

Leaving her sister was going to be the hardest thing, especially when it was just Tuesday and she would be alone with Fergal until Friday.

* * *

 **This was the best that I could come up with. I know it wasn't the best but I'm okay with it.**


End file.
